Caged
by Novelrogue
Summary: Starscream has been captured by Megatron; perhaps for the final time. Steve doesn't know what to do for his commander; when he witnesses the Seeker's punishment, will the drone be able to revive him? SS/ST
1. Captured

_Okay! So this is my first fanfiction—please be gentle~!_

_I really have just wanted to write a Steve/Scream fic for a while, and this just popped into my head. Remember, this is only the first chapter, so don't be off put by anything!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

There was a commotion on the _Nemesis. _Starscream had finally returned—only now he was in chains.

The drones buzzed with this information, spreading the word throughout the massive warship that the notorious second-in-command would finally pay his dues. They said Megatron was finally at an end; his seeker would not be shown mercy twice.

There was one eradicon among them who was troubled by this news. A drone, ST-3V3, also known as "Steve", listened to his brethren with a growing sense of dread. They pitied him, for it was known among the drones that Steve had a…fondness for their commander. Even with Starscream's constant abuse, Steve admired the mech like no other.

The drones were called to the deck to observe the prisoner being presented to their master. Steve shuffled along with the crowd, his processor swimming the slightest bit at being able to see Starscream again. The army settled themselves, Steve choosing a seat where he could see the observation deck clearly.

Megatron, tall, shining, and menacing, stood at the helm, Soundwave at his shoulder. The other officers were gathered on the deck adjacent to them, their faces ranging from boredom to foreboding to anticipation.

Suddenly, the doors to the bridge slid open and the room silenced instantly. Megatron inclined his helm, a sadistic smirk exposing his sharp denta.

Starscream was led in by two drones; his hands were cuffed in front him and his wings pinned behind him. He stood straight with as much dignity as he could manage. His optics swept the room before meeting those of Megatron. The leader's smirk grew wider.

Steve's internals hitched; his beloved commander helpless and persecuted by the very mech he had once served. The eradicon's spark ached, wishing he could help somehow. But there was nothing he could do, Starscream was doomed.

The Seeker was pushed forward and the eradicons on either side, staying to guard the door, aimed their blasters at his head. The only sound then was the steps of Starscream's curved bases as he approached the helm. He passed his former colleagues, managing to ignore Airachnid's satisfied smile.

Starscream stopped before Megatron, never breaking his gaze with the larger mech. His stance was rebellious, proud; he would not sway, even for the Lord of the Decepticons.

Even when he was ordered to.

"Kneel, Starscream, to your master," Megatron said, looking down at him. The Seeker did not move; only his lip twitched in a defiant snarl.

The larger mech only smirked once more and gestured to the eradicons lining the deck. Two of them came forward and approached the former SIC, placing their servos on his shoulders.

Starscream's claws extended and he threw his cuffed hands at one's head, forcing it stumbling backwards. He then snapped out with his leg, catching the other in chest and sent him sprawling into the other soldiers.

"Breakdown."

The largest officer clunked forward, catching Starscream before he could run and forced him onto his knees. The Seeker hissed and Breakdown grabbed his helm, craning it back to look at Megatron.

The Lord was enjoying this. "What, no excuses? No begging for mercy?" Megatron laughed, "You truly are pathetic, Starscream,"

The slim mech finally spoke. "I am not the only one, _Master,_" He sneered. Megatron laughed again.

"No matter how many times I have punished you, spared you, you always find a way to defy me once more," The silver mech bared his denta. "But I am through with mercy! You will know my full wrath, dear Starscream, and pray to the Allspark you will die before I am through!"

"Take him away," Megatron ordered, turning his back on his former second. Starscream did not fight Breakdown's grip on him as he was dragged from the bridge. His optics swept the room again; the last thing he saw before the doors closed was Steve's face, but he did not know him.

Steve's spark hitched and ached with a new intensity: he was just another drone.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Yes so, thanks for reading~ Please leave some critique!<em>

_I hope I conveyed the characters okay, and I know I made Star a little silent, but I thought it made him more, y'know, defiant. Oh, and thank you _JenKristo _for coming up with "ST-3V3"! Keep writing awesome fic! _

_**Um, yes, if this gets a good enough response, I'll continue! Maybe…**_


	2. Suffering's Prelude

_Thank you for all the responses! I checked my email at school and flipped shit. Freaked out my teacher. I mean you guys really know how to treat a lady. (I even showed my friend who has no idea what _Transformers _is, and she flipped too X3)_

_**Side Note: **__Bridge:__ Is the command deck.; __Brig:__ Is the jail/prison on the ship.; __Helm: __front of the ship steering; where SW usually works_

_**Robot Anatomy: **__Base:__ Foot; __Servo(s)__: Hands, fingers.; __Helm:__ head; __Spark:__ Heart; __Processor:__ Brain; __Intakes:__ lungs; __Optics__: eyes._

_Anyway, we're coming back to Starscream, having to be taken away, awaiting his punishment. Question is: will he survive? _

_**Warning: **__**Violence ensues; I mean, Star is going to be in some serious hurt. Like FUCK Mit, how can you write this? I'm actually considering changing the rating. ALSO, PLEEEASSEEE remember these are the only first few chapters and the Steve/Scream goodness **__**will happen!**_

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

It had been three solar cycles since Starscream's imprisonment. There was no word of his demise either. Megatron was always in sight; he hadn't been to the brig once.

Steve was on the bridge that cycle, working with the computers under Soundwave. The officer never spoke to them, but gave them data pads of information to document; busywork the mech was too occupied to do himself.

The eradicon usually enjoyed working on the bridge as it was the safest place for a drone to be. (It was also where he used to get most of his Starscream sightings.) But today Steve could not focus on the mind-numbing tasks; he was too worried about his commander.

Megatron was at the helm, as usual, with Soundwave tapping out coordinates. The drone glanced over at them, thinking of the announcement the Decepticon lord had made not long after Starscream was taken away:

"_Anyone who speaks to, aids, or nourishes the prisoner will answer directly to me." _

To Steve, that seemed worse than simply losing his voice box.

The bridge doors slid open and Knockout entered. The red mech approached the helm, stopping with a servo on his hip, waiting to be acknowledged. Soundwave glanced once at him, nodding and returning to his work.

Their leader turned to him. "What is it, Knockout?"

"Lord Megatron, I realize Star…the prisoner has yet to be given any energon," Knockout drawled. The room was silent for a moment. "That is, you wouldn't what him to perish before the fun begins?"

Megatron replied, "It is all part of the plan; your concern is unnecessary."

"Plan?"

"Starscream expects immediate retaliation. However, this time, I plan to prolong what has been long coming to him."

Knockout blinked. "But…when?"

The taller mech chuckled, "Soon enough, Knockout."

Steve, naturally, began to feel sick.

* * *

><p>It was another two cycles before Steve saw Starscream again. The drone had returned from refueling. <em>How could he selfishly consume energon while his commander starved?<em> He thought miserably.

Nearing his quarters, he was stopped by another eradicon. "Steve, you're on guard duty tonight," he said.

"Wh-what?" the drone stammered. "You mean for the energon vault?"

The other drone shook his helm. "Nope, prison duty." Steve swallowed.

He reported to his station with another drone, one he was more familiar with. It seemed only amongst each other the drones could tell each other apart; no one knew how they did it.

They took their positions on either side of the door to the brig; the only scenery for them to stare at was the blank slate walls of the _Nemesis_.

A few hours into it, Steve grew bored and began to fantasize. He imagined strutting into the brig, opening Starscream's cell- all confidence—claiming he was here to rescue him and confessing his love for the seeker. His commander would return his sentiments in kind and the pair would embrace dramatically. They would then escape the _Nemesis_ to someplace safe, someplace where they could…

Steve's faceplates heated and he shook his helm to clear his processor. He realized then that his partner had been trying to get his attention.

"Straighten up!" he hissed, "Lord Megatron is coming!"

The drone looked down the hall with horror, seeing the bulky mech rounding the corner, two more eradicons flanking him.

To think Steve had just been imagining releasing his leader's coveted prisoner! It was as if his treasonous thoughts had called the lord here to punish him as well! He was suddenly nervous and tried to keep still as Megatron drew closer.

The gladiator stopped in front of the doors, addressing Steve and his partner. "Any commotion?" he asked.

"No, sir," Steve's counter-part replied.

"Excellent." Though unusual; Megatron had been expecting to hear some kicking and screaming from his former second-in-command.

One of the eradicons at Megatron's flank suddenly recognized Steve. It was one of his quarter-mates, and was all too aware of Steve's adoration for Starscream. As the steely lord entered the brig, the nameless quarter-mate grabbed Steve by the shoulders and flipped them around so they switched places.

"Go inside; I know you want to see him." The drone leaned back in Steve's post by the door. Steve nodded wordless thanks, gripping his quarter-mate's shoulder before hurrying after Megatron.

The brig itself was a cavernous room. Chains hung from the ceiling and various instruments of torture could be found around the room. Along one wall was a line of transformer-sized cells, energy-bars locking prisoners in. There was only one activated, its occupant the only guest in the dank, lonely room.

As Megatron and the drones grew closer, Steve's intakes hitched at the sight of his commander. Starscream was sitting in the center of his cell, servos and wings still bound. He was on his aft, legs bent so his feet weresecurely planted. He was hunched forward with his hands between his legs, his long claws were digging rhythmically into the metal floor, leaving great gashes that marked the time passing like seconds on the clock.

The Decepticon Lord sneered down at his former SIC. "And how is the prisoner feeling today?"

Starscream ignored him, still keeping time with his claws. His captor scowled. He hit the panel beside the cell and the bars momentarily shorted out, letting Megatron into the space. Steve and his fellow guard remained on the outside.

Steve was fretting for his seeker. He shouldn't have come; he couldn't watch Starscream be hurt by this tyrant…his leader. The drone clenched his servos. What could he do? _Nothing_ he told himself, watching as Megatron stood right before Starscream, blocking Steve's view. _You're powerless; worthless!_

Megatron stared down. "Have you nothing to say? How odd; by now you would have given me every excuse in the book for you treachery," _and attempted to wriggle your way into my berth._ The taller mech added silently.

Starscream's servos stopped; the sudden silence was deafening. He looked up at his master. "I have nothing to say to _you._" He spat at the tyrants feet, keeping his gaze. His will was as strong as his; he would not yield, he would not beg. He had nothing to lose.

Megatron scowled, suddenly grabbing him by the throat, lifting him up and off his feet. Starscream gagged, but refused to make a single sound. "Selfish brat!" The master growled, "After everything I have done for you!" He threw the seeker _hard_ against the wall, the force reverberating through the floor. Starscream arched his back in pain and was quickly grabbed up again.

"What have you ever done for me?" The jet rasped, "You've done nothing but take from me, use me. And for what? A position as commander in your _glorious conquest_,"

Megatron snarled and threw him again. Starscream landed on his stomach, air knocked from him, and a base on his helm kept him pinned down. "You were my _second_, you worthless slagger!" That same base kicked him against yet another wall. Starscream tasted energon.

Megatron moved to hover over Starscream, so he was placed right beneath his abuser's stare. "You were once loyal to me; you were an important part of the cause, an edition that could be counted on." The seeker scoffed and got his throat stepped on again. "But now you're nothing but a traitorous _wench_."

The angry lord then spent the next few hours or so throwing Starscream around his cell. The dents and scuffs accumulated quickly and there were scratches all over him, many of them bleeding energon. soon Starscream's intakes gasped for air, unable to circulate fast enough to compensate for his frantic pants.

The seeker's frame shook violently and Megatron took him up again by the throat. His sharp digits dug into the neck cabling. Starscream squirmed; he'd been fighting for hours, but his bound servos did little. He'd tried clawing, kicking, and even a head-butt once, which got him thrown inches from the energy bars that would sear the metal from his body. Now he was exhausted but he still refused to yield to his master.

"I want you to _beg_," Megatron snarled. "Beg for mercy like the pathetic worm I know in your spark you to be!" He slammed him against the wall again for emphasis.

Starscream hissed. "Go frag yourself, _Master!"_

Suddenly Megatron's face was perfectly calm. He turned to his drones. "Open the cell," he ordered.

Steve had been shaking and shuddering while watching Starscream get the life beaten from him. His hull ached from the pain he felt as he witnessed. More he felt was the guilt. He could do nothing but watch as his seeker was _tortured_. So when the abuser spoke in his direction, the drone started as if electrocuted. His partner glanced at him warily and then followed his master's command.

Megatron pulled him out by the collar, carrying him like a suitcase. The jet's graceful bases dragged on the floor, creating white and blue sparks. The abuser brought his charge to one end of the room, roughly releasing him. Starscream landed with a grunt on his side. Before he could rise, Megatron trapped him under his base once more.

The tyrant then pulled a key-card from beneath his plating and tossed it to the nearest eradicon. "Uncuff him," he ordered.

Steve caught the card with fumbling hands. He looked from the card to Megatron, to Starscream, and back again.

"Well?"

The drone came forward slowly, nervous from being so close to his master, but to the source of his affection as well. Starscream could not see him; all he really could see was the bottom of Megatron's base.

Many thoughts crossed Steve's processor in that moment. _How could he do this? Be so close to setting his seeker free, yet leave him pinned to the Earth?_ _He could do nothing to save him, even if he stood against Megatron. _

He undid the cuffs with shaking servos, removing them from the seekers wrists. They immediately shot up to claw at the lord's base. Megatron ignored them and gave another order: "Fasten them to his ankles."

Steve felt his faceplates heat. _H-His ankles?_ Oh, what beautiful, shapely legs his commander had. He would often catch himself staring at them while the jet wasn't looking. So perfect, so graceful…

"What's your malfunction drone? _Hurry up."_ Megatron growled.

"Y-yes, sir."

Starscream however wasn't going to give him an easy time. When he felt Steve's servos ghost over his calves, the jet kicked swiftly out, clipping him in the shoulder. The drone grunted. He looked up at his master. He stared back impatiently.

The eradicon tried over and over, but Starscream would squirm away and lash out, giving Steve quite a few dents.

Finally, Megatron had it. He used his other base to stomp on Star's thighs, making the SIC dig his claws deeper into his master's frame. Steve quickly clipped the stasis cuffs onto his commander's slender ankles and backed away.

The Decepticon lord then hoisted up his prisoner, catching both of Starscream's servos in one of his. "None of that," he chided. Starscream grit his denta.

The lord continued on, fastening the chains hanging from the ceiling to each of the seeker's wrists. He pulled another, longer chain that lifted Starscream so he hung suspended for the room to see.

The snarl on the jet's face did not soften.

Megatron looked up at his prize. He was very calm when he spoke. "Starscream," he sighed as if addressing a misbehaving sparkling, "You've betrayed me, stolen from me, conspired with my enemies, tried to _kill_ me…"

"I was _this close_, too." The seeker sighed.

The tyrant paced like a disapproving father. "And for all those times you sought forgiveness, and I, being the just ruler I am, granted it to you; albeit at a price." He stopped close enough to Starscream that he had to crane back his helm to look at him. "But now you do not seek forgiveness; why is that?"

"I have no need of your _forgiveness_. I have no need of _you._" Starscream replied coldly. He pulled against the chains, but they held fast.

Megatron pressed closer so his hull brushed the seeker's thighs. "Starscream," the mech's red optics burned.

The jet looked down at him, his resolve wavering for just a moment. _I loved you once,_ Starscream thought at him. _I would have followed you anywhere._

Steve saw uncertainty flicker on his face. _No!_ He wanted to shout, _don't let him manipulate you!_

_But I can't. _Starscream's spark ached, then hardened. _Not anymore._

He suddenly lifted his bound feet between them and kicked Megatron in the chest; caught offguard, the mech stumbled back a few steps. Using his momentum, Starscream swung back and then forward again, straightening his legs so his heels collided squarely with Megatron's face.

Thrown off-balance, the tyrant was knocked onto his back. His lip was split, a tiny stream of energon flowing.

The seeker swung gently, a smug smile on his face. Steve almost cheered.

Then Megatron rose with a roar and lunged toward Starscream. The seeker's optics widened almost comically as the mech slammed into him; the gladiator pulled back a servo and drove it into his captive's side.

"Ngh!" Star grunted, trying to twist free. Megatron snarled again and dug his sharp digits into the exposed cabling. He dug deep, relishing in the pained noises his seeker made. Finally, grabbing a handful, the lord yanked; a mess of wire and tendon ripping from Starscream's side.

The seeker cried out as energon leaked rapidly from the wound. Megatron stepped back, panting. As he looked at the jet again, his rage rekindled and he grabbed a nearby prod from the array of tools. He placed the head against the fresh wound and activated it.

Steve watched in horror as his seeker threw back his helm and shrieked. Electric currents ran all over his body, the most pain obviously radiating from the new hole in his frame. Megatron pulled back and replaced it again.

He roared over the shrieking in his audios. "Useless son of a glitch!" Starscream's body arched and twitched, the chains keeping him from curling into a ball.

Finally he pulled away; Starscream's frame convulsed once more before off-lining.

Megatron threw away the prod in disgust and turned on the two witnessing drones. "Take him down, recuff him, and throw him back in his cell!" The bulky lord then promptly left, unable to look at his...the seeker.

Steve was shaking, he knew not whether with fury or upset. His partner quickly began to follow orders while he stood there numbly, hardly able to process what had happened. He looked down at his servos, still clutching the key to his seeker's bonds.

"Ugh, Steve, help me out," the other drone grunted. He hurried over and replaced the cuffs to Starscream's wrists as instructed. He carefully tucking the key-card under his plating before picking up the upper half of his commander's body. The pair carried Starscream back to his cell (Steve with the upmost care).

They lay him down inside, Steve's counter-part backing out of it almost as soon as he had entered. Steve's optics ran over his seeker's damaged body. He reached out a servo, then pulled back. He examined the wound in Starscream's side; It still was steadily leaking energon; at this rate…

Thinking quickly, Steve transformed his arm to his blaster. He powered it up so the pent-up heat radiated down his arm. He placed the hot metal to Starscream's wound, carefully searing it closed. The eradicon was thankful the commander was offline for this; he couldn't bear causing him anymore pain.

When he finished, the flow of life-blood had ceased, and Steve's counter-part became anxious. "Steve, let's go—now."

Reluctantly, he exited the cell, energy bars active once again behind him. As they crossed the brig and returned to the door, Steve looked back at his seeker lying unconscious.

_I __**will**__ free you. _Steve thought, touching the key under his plating.

But how, he didn't exactly know. Yet.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Oh mai goodness, I hope I stayed in correct character! Ooh, and I felt so repetitive too! Grah, seven lonnnngggg pages, just for you!<em>

_Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought!_

_I agonized on writing this, hoping I didn't get too boring or sadistic. Poor Screamer-my baby! I mean, I've basically written out the next, like, ten chapters, and it would suck to stop now!_

_Anyway, here are some responses to reviews without a reply-link:_

**skyspireskit3:** Thank you for getting it! Lol I thought I made that too obscure XD Your praise is lovely~

**Me (Anon?):** I promise I'll try and keep up with it; at least once a week!

I also have school and junk, but I'll make an effort! :3

**j:** Who can NOT love Steve? XD

_Thanks for reading and review, Review, **REVIEW~!**_


	3. Bleeding Hearts

_So, here's the new and improved chapter three, because I felt the previous one looked like shit. I re-read it over and over and realized the exact same thing happened in Chapter Two and it was incredibly boring and wasn't flowing well._

_So here. And please read comments at the end!_

_**Warning: Violence ahead.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

_How has it come to this? _ Starscream thought.

His whole body ached from the heavy beating he had taken, the aftershocks racking his body late into the next few rotations* before finally dissolving into a dull throbbing.

He longed to stretch out his frame, but his bound wings kept him from lying flat. He wouldn't lie on his stomach either, due to the scorching pain in his abdomen.

His wound...had they sent Knockout to seal it? No, that vain slagger wouldn't do such a crude job, and Starscream would bet his bolts that Megatron had nothing to do with it...so who?

Well, whoever it was, they weren't helping him now. The jet ignored another alert about his low energon levels and curled up on his good side. He hated being pitied.

_Damn Megatron,_ He cursed silently. _Damn him, this ship, and this whole miserable planet!_

"Damn this war, for that matter," he muttered into the floor. He often wondered why after all this time his master continued his pursuit to rule Earth. What had it to offer? The energon stores were low as it was, and at the rate he was going they'd run out soon enough. And what was there to rule really?

Starscream knew little of humans except they were stubborn and persistent; like cockroaches. Yet they had a sick sense of ambition that was similar to his. Regardless, the seeker detested them.

He doubted humans were even capable of complex relationships such as those of his kind could be involved in, much less understand them. Not even his own, _especially_ not his own.

Starscream thought of the lovers he'd had over the eons. A few stuck out: Skyfire, where ever he was now; His trine, of course; and...

_Megatron._ The imprint of their relationship was seared deep inside Starscream. His spark-beat quickened a little as he thought about it. How they met. The seeker's first assignment, his first kill. The first night Starscream became truly committed to his lord; all these memories crossed Starscream's processor while lying on the cold floor of his cell.

_What changed?_ Starscream examined his long, sharp digits. He moved them, turning them in all directions, rotating his wrist.

He knew what changed: Megatron went mad and slowly Starscream's feelings were twisted and abused until they became something unrecognizable.

Megatron became unrecognizable.

The only thing his seeker could do was watch and endure.

_How has it come to this?_ Starscream thought again before slipping into a fitful recharge.

* * *

><p>Megatron was distracted. It was almost as if Unicron had control of his mind again, dominating his very thoughts.<p>

He was increasingly losing track of time, and would often stop what he was doing to stare into nothing. He was reliving memories of the past, not just of the Golden Age, but when the war first started.

They were filled of the days when he met a promising young scientist, fresh from the Cybertron War Academy. A trine of seekers had come into his command; the youngest and smallest caught his attention. He was excited about the thought of war, thinking it would be fun, and he truly believed in his General's ideals to make Cybertron a better place.

Megatron chose him because of this as well as his devious mind and eagerness to follow orders. It wouldn't be until later the mech would discover his Air Commander's…_other_ talents.

As the centuries past, Megatron even soon became used to Starscream's constant attempts to usurp him. He found his seeker's antics amusing, watching him bicker and whine and fight for respect. He found his ruthlessness and cruelty to be strangely attractive.

He used to wonder why others would ask the reason for keeping for such a troublesome second-in-command around.

Maybe the warlord held a grudging respect for Starscream's scheming nature. Perhaps he really kept him around as a safety precaution, to watch him. Whatever the reason, he always found himself giving the jet chance after chance.

Then Starscream tried to kill him; _many times._ The lord was becoming tired of the constant attempts on his life.

What stung him worst was the most recent betrayal; he'd actually _worried_ about that little glitch when he thought him to be captured by Autobots, then he had the nerve to _steal_ from him too.

But now Starscream was back in his custody.

However, the damn jet was getting under Megatron's plating. His spark ached tiredly thinking about it.

_What changed?_ The lord thought, sitting on his throne. He relived those memories of his seeker again, the memories where his spark had been melted by the delicate frame of another mech, only for it to harden it again so he would not seem weak; a paranoia that Starscream would take advantage of his affections.

He knew what changed: Starscream went mad. He thought he could survive on his own, without him. He always thought he could rule better than Megatron. His obsession with becoming leader twisted him, turned him into a traitorous, _rebellious_ wench.

He'd become something unrecognizable.

Something now that needed to be dealt with.

The only thing Megatron could do was to give him what he deserved and endure.

_It has finally come to this._ Megatron thought, his intakes releasing a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>Every cycle since Starscream's first punishment, Steve made an effort to be on guard duty each night. His fellow eradicons were strangely cooperative with him asking to switch out evening posts, though some gave in with pity and others with worry. It was in common agreement among them that Steve deserved this much. They didn't understand it fully, but they could not resist him.<p>

Steve told himself it was so he could keep an eye on his commander, but in reality he had no idea how he was to go about helping him.

He had the key to his restraints, but how was he supposed to get him off the ship without notice? Where would he take Starscream so he wouldn't be found?

Another thought disturbed him: No one had sent a medic to treat or to see if Starscream had leaked to death. Or anyone for that matter, not a single being had been inside the brig since Megatron.

Steve dared not go inside either. He had a sick worry that someone would see him, and if he did find his commander…offline, the eradicon wouldn't be able to bear it.

Meanwhile, Megatron's mood had darkened considerably. He was becoming less tolerant of his officer's usual antics, much less that of the drones, snapping at them and delivering a harsher cruelty to his words. He even became short with Soundwave a few times.

The cause was obvious: Starscream. The tyrant wouldn't be satisfied until his seeker was dead.

The officers had taken bets: Some on how long the prisoner would last, or if he would give up and would be released back into their ranks; others on the forms of torture Megatron would use or if their master would allow them to participate. In short, the odds weren't good for Starscream.

During the brief hours Steve managed to recharge, his processor was filled with horrible fears of what might happen to his seeker. He would often online suddenly, his servos shaking from the memories of what he'd witnessed. They shook still when Steve realized they were only the beginning.

* * *

><p>On the evening of the fourteenth cycle since the Air Commander's capture, Megatron decided to visit again.<p>

He came as before, with two guards flanking him, and as he entered the brig the attending eradicon switched posts with Steve.

The party approached the cell and Megatron stood before it. His voice was business-like, "And how is the prisoner doing today?"

Starscream was propped against the wall, his optics closed and intakes slow. His cuffed servos were loosely placed over his sealed wound. He didn't move when Megatron entered, but slowly opened his optics (red from lack of nourishment**) to see the silver mech before his cell.

Megatron looked down at him. He looked pathetic, broken. Usually it took less than Megatron pointing his canon at him to have the seeker begging, so why was Starscream looking at him like that? He gritted his denta.

He still held his chin stubbornly; his helm inclined with defiance. But there was a look in Starscream's optics, something his master did not expect. It wasn't sadness, pain, dread, or fear. None of those, it was something…something that sparked Megatron's rage.

_Disappointment._

The lord opened the cell and approached the jet. "Get up," he growled.

At first he didn't move and simply continued to stare at Megatron. The larger bot scowled and flexed his digits angrily.

_"Get up, Starscream." _

With one last look, he finally got up, using the wall for support, and worked painfully to get to his feet. His bound wings made his shoulders and upper back ache and they twitched from strain. He remained arrogant despite this, still keeping silent. He could hardly move as he stumbled halfway up.

Megatron looked him over, observing his handy work of dents and scuffs from moons before. The jet stared back at him, face expressionless and oddly calm.

He stopped in front of the prisoner again and folded his servos behind his back. "So, have you learned anything since our last meeting, Starscream?" he asked with a note of amusement.

"I have."

"Oh?" Megatron chuckled and leaned in to get in the seeker's face; he didn't flinch. "Do tell."

Starscream inclined his helm. "I have learned you're an insecure failure of a leader who hides behind the very mech he has set his spark on destroying, all while acting with a false bravado of sadism and manipulation, though it is _you_ who is so easily manipulated."

Megatron's face blanked and he stared at the former SIC with surprised optics. Steve resisted the urge to laugh, pretending to cough into his servo.

The seeker smiled and tilted his head. "Do I get a gold star?" he asked sweetly. He watched his master's astonishment change to hot anger.

He was granted the back of Megatron's armored servo, which slammed into Starscream's helm and sent against the wall and sliding to the floor.

The jet sat forward, momentarily stunned from the hit. A set of scratches trailed over his cheek from the blow.

In the next moment, Megatron grabbed him up by his bound wings. Starscream let out a sharp grunt at the bolts of pain shooting down his back. The warlord dragged him from his cell, taking him to the center of the room.

"An intriguing notion," Megatron roughly released him so he smacked onto the floor. He began pacing away, Starscream pushing himself up on chained hands. The lord turned to him again, "But your psycho-babble will get you nowhere."

"I have decided to try something different today," he said. Surprise and slight confusion flashed across the seeker's face before he schooled his expression back into indifference. His master smirked.

"In light of your behavior and your recent drive to fight me at all costs," Megatron continued conversationally. He tossed a key to Starscream's stasis cuffs at him. "I believe I will at least give you a fighting chance."

"W-what?" Starscream stammered. He was caught off-guard by this; this was not Megatron's style. Actually…the jet narrowed his optics. This was probably another show that his master was stronger than he was; to prove that Starscream had no chance and his sick way of asserting his dominance.

_On the other hand…_This was his chance to escape.

"No weapons, no tools; Just hand to hand combat," Megatron explained, "If you can defeat me, you are free to leave. If you cannot…well," he chuckled darkly. "You will not."

Starscream swallowed, weighing his options. He glanced at the eradicons hovering behind Megatron.

"They will not be allowed to assist, but if you attempt to escape, I will destroy you, Starscream." He warned. "Do we have an agreement?"

"…We do."

He looked up at Megatron, who stared back. "Release your servos; I agreed to a fair fight. However, your wings are to remain bound."

Steve sighed a little in relief at the sight of the extra key; he'd been worried Megatron had noticed the original's absence. But as he watched Starscream free himself and straighten up, anxiety seized him again.

His commander was seriously outmatched: Megatron was bigger and heavier than he, and who knew if Megatron really _would _fight fair.

Starscream stood in a loose stance across from Megatron. His opponent stood tall, his sharp, curving armor making him look more than a little intimidating.

The seeker eyed the door to the brig. He was fast, but not fast enough to outrun a plasma round if he chose to escape.

Megatron smiled in a way that showed most of his shark-like denta. "I am waiting, Starscream."

The seeker's optics returned to him. He stepped sideways, keeping him in his sight and slowly began circle Megatron.

The lord continued to look amused. "I don't see why you bother; you have no hope of escaping."

Starscream stopped a little from Megatron's right, farthest from the doors. "You are no longer fit to lead, Megatron."

"Oh, dear Starscream, and you are?"

The seeker stood tall and held up his servos and looked at his palms. "Perhaps not, but I know for a fact you no longer know what is best for our race."

He thought back to the various battles since arriving on Earth: the zombie bots infected by Dark Energon; the rise of Unicron that almost destroyed the planet; the tolerance of M.E.C.H., who should have been wiped out as soon as they'd be revealed; the scores of drones and energon wasted to rule this tiny blue rock; the endless war of a spited ring-fighter. No, their race had suffered enough.

Steve watched the subtle emotions scroll across Starscream's face. He was much like an eradicon in this way, his thoughts could rarely be deciphered; but Steve had studied him long enough to know. He sensed a growth in his commander, then.

Megatron laughed suddenly, "You always were all talk and no action, Starscream. All these pretty speeches only to run and hide like a sparkling. Pathetic,"

The jet snarled at him, anger finally winning out. He extended his talons and ran at Megatron.

The taller mech took a few steps to meet him, swinging out his arm to collide with Starscream's head.

Starscream ducked under the blow, feinting to the side. He swung up with his claws at a weak spot on Megatron's hull.

The warlord turned at the last minute, causing Starscream's servos to scrape harmlessly along silver plating, leaving thin, light scars.

Momentum threw the seeker forward and Megatron caught him by the wings. Starscream cried out and Megatron held him suspended in the air at arm's length. The seeker attempted to twist free but the hold was like a vice, and his servos could just barely reach Megatron's wrist.

The warlord looked at him. "Yield,"

Starscream was furious. "Never!" he spit into his face.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Megatron tilted his helm, a contemplating look on his face, as if the jet was something to eat. With his free servo, he encircled Starscream's red plume at its base.

"What are you doing?" The seeker shrieked.

Megatron began pulling on his plume while pulling up on his wings. This caused Starscream's body to pull in different directions, the force making the cables in his neck stretch to a near-snapping point; Megatron was going to pull his head off.

Starscream thrashed about, trying to bring his legs up to kick Megatron, but the more he struggled, the pull on his neck increased. Frustrated and in pain, he shouted and growled, working his jaw.

His servos blindly shot up to where his master held his wings, clawing at him as he'd done before. Thinking quickly, the jet wormed a digit between the plates that protected Megatron's wrist joint, barely able to reach it. He pulled at the wiring, slicing through some of it, and loosened the main bolt that held his captor's servo in place.

Megatron snarled and jerked the servo that held his plume sideways. It snapped at the base; the sudden release of pressure made the jet gasp and lose his grip on his master's arm.

Megatron then swung Starscream around, flinging him away, popping his loose wrist from its joint.

Starscream rolled headfirst, twisting and landing on his feet and sliding backward a few more feet. The seeker shook his head, his processor pounding from the pressure it had been under. He gingerly reached up to where his missing headpiece had been.

Regaining his balance, he growled and went at Megatron again while the mech was distracted. Starscream jumped and kicked him in the chest, sending him down onto his back.

Starscream followed him down, digging his heels into his master's hull. He cocked back a fist and slammed it down into Megatron's optic.

The master roared and with his good arm dug his digits into the cabling of Starscream's abdomen, reopening his wound from their previous battle.

"Nghah!" The jet threw back his head, the new pain mixing with the old. Megatron sat up and threw him away from him again, slowly getting to his knees.

Starscream landed sliding once more on his stomach, a few feet away from the watching drones. He was momentarily stunned by the shocks of pain that gripped his circuits. He lied helpless, cringing into the floor and fiercely biting his lip.

Steve, watching the battle with extreme tension, took a few steps toward him. "Commander…!" He reached out a worried servo without thinking.

The seeker snapped his helm up and struck out at the eradicon, leaving four distinct gashes on Steve's shoulder. "Do not touch me!" he hissed.

The drone recoiled, hurt, but his worry remained.

Meanwhile, Megatron recovered, clicking his wrist back into place and making his way over to Starscream as he was trying to get up. He grabbed the jet's ankle and dragged him closer; a trail of spilled energon followed.

Starscream turned over in time to receive another fist into his face. His helm whipped to the side, the hit causing him to heave and spit more of his blue blood onto the floor.

Megatron picked him up by his collar. He shook him roughly. "You think you can defeat _me?" _he roared, "I am your master, master of all Decepticons! You think a pathetic worm like you could stand a chance?"

Starscream smiled. "When was last time you killed something, _master?_" He slowly curled his servos over Megatron's, his grin widening. "The last I checked, Prime is still functioning despite the eons of opportunities that have been made for you!" He threw back him helm and laughed cruelly. "Perhaps you keep him around the same way you do me!"

Megatron snarled and pulled the seeker's face closer to his. "You're right, it has been too long. Perhaps I should start with you, Starscream?" His voice was softer but full of malice.

Starscream pressed his face so they were inches apart. "Go ahead and give me the satisfaction!"

The tyrant's rage was at a peak; his eyes were wide and menacing and he bore a snarl that showed all his denta.

But Starscream just smiled at his former master, his former lover, his former friend. If he died now, in this dank, cruel place by this mech's hand, Starscream knew he would be dying free.

Megatron lifted one servo from his seeker's grasp and laid it on his face. Starscream closed his optics; the touch was almost gentle. Funny, he thought, it was these hands that had once made his spine arch in pleasure, rather than pain.

But before the gladiator could crush Starscream's skull, a frantic eradicon lost his peace.

"Lord Megatron, _please don't!"_ Steve's partner clamped his servos around his head to keep him from speaking further.

"Fool!" he hissed quietly.

Starscream's optics snapped opened and darted to the eradicon in shock. Megatron also turned his helm, confusion and irritation showed on his face.

Before he could retaliate, Starscream returned his focus to him and pulled back his talons at another attempt on Megatron's face, effectively distracting him from Steve's outburst. As he swung down with blinding speed his captor caught his arm, the other still grasping his face, now holding all of Starscream's weight.

The seeker squirmed and tried to pull away, but Megatron did not waver. His grip and expression remained steely as he watched Starscream. Their optics met and held for a moment. It was Megatron's turn to be disappointed.

"I once expected so much from you."

Megatron then ripped Starscream's arm from his body.

The jet shrieked and screamed, his body trying to jerk away from the wound and the pain; it shot through him worse than the electric shocks he'd received. It was messier than when the other had come off; wires hung out sporadically, energon streaming from severed valves.

Starscream writhed in his grasp, his still-attached arm clawing at Megatron's. His shrieks turned to pained whimpers, his back arching as he cried out. His muscles slowly unlocked and he became limp, even his servo fell from Megatron's; he simply hung from his master's grasp.

The warlord looked on with a clear expression. His face was hard as he stared at his seeker. Disgusted, he threw the detached arm across the room.

He then turned to the drones. "You are dismissed, _immediately_."

The nameless partner had to drag Steve from the brig. The eradicon was in total shock, unable to take his sight from his fallen commander.

Only his thoughts acted: '_Starscream! Commander! Why didn't I help him? I just stood there and watched! Oh, Commander…I'm so sorry...so sorry…'_

The last thing he saw before the doors slid shut was his commander's limp body fall.

Starscream was dimly aware of surroundings at that point. He was only half-conscious when he was dragged back to his cell. He could barely hear the words as Megatron leaned down and whispered in his audials, cupping his damaged helm with sharp digits.

"You're wrong, Starscream," he murmured. "I will not be giving you _any_ satisfaction today. Or ever again."

The thud of his bases as he departed matched the beat of Starscream's spark as he slowly began to bleed to death.

First he had lost one arm to Optimus Prime, and now the other to Megatron.

He was too exhausted to sense the irony.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><em>* 1 Earth day.<em>

_** I have a theory, if you watch the show, is when Star's eyes are all red he's low on energon. I've determined this because every time you see him with it, it's after he's deserted the Depticons therefore cutting off his supply of energon. But after M.E.C.H. gets some, he gets some, and his eyes are back to normal! Idk, maybe it's just me._

_Thank for the patience of re-reading this horrible piece of shit._

_Here's the older, shittier version of this piece of shit:_

_ miteiru-san (SPACE) .deviantart. (SPACE) com/gallery/? (SPACE) catpath=scraps#/d4u181a _

_[Just remove the spaces between the characters, yeah?]_

_So yes, as I said before, this chapter was really hard to write. The above reasons as well as my usual worries of staying realistic (Stupid, this is FanFic, who needs realism?) and in character. _

_Steve gave me a hard time too, 'cause I wasn't sure what I wanted him to do. _

_Also, thank you so much for your reviews and favorites! They really help me keep this going and try and think of new ways to impress you total strangers! But we have this in common: Our love for sexy fictional robots! XD_

_My responses to those without accounts:_

**The Apple's Pie:** X3 Thank you!

**Me:** Yes I did~! X3 Please tell the occupants in your house I'm sorry, but just between us...I'd do the exact same thing XDDD Thanks for your kind words; it's reviewers like you who make it worth it :'D

**Krazed Jetformer:** Yes, yes he is X3

**Funsizedreesescup:** Thank you!

_So, yes please review! I read and reply to every one~ Again, thanks for putting up with me. O_O_


	4. Potential Allies

_Soooooo sorry this took so long! Life happened, and well, y'know how it goes!_

_Good news is the next chapter is already half-written, so it won't be long my lovelies~!_

_Okay, so I'm sure most of you are aware with the drama and trouble with last chapter, and I want to apologize for that (I'm still going back and fixing mistakes.) I also am aware that I haven't really been giving you guys what you came here for: Steve and Starscream goodness! _

_So here's chapter four, and I promise the lovely SteveScream will come soon after this in full! (Chp. 6 or 7 probably!)_

_**Warning: Plot ahead!**_

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

"_Let go of me!"_

But the eradicon David would not release Steve until he'd dragged him safely to his quarters. There he relinquished his grip and his frantic partner jumped back.

"Why did you do that? !" Steve shouted.

"Steve, please, try and calm down—"

"Calm down? ! Did you not see what…what that _monster_ did to him? !" The drone balled his servos and moved to return to the brig. "I have to go back."

His partner blocked his way. "I can let you do that, Steve; it's for your own good."

"I can't just leave him there!" Steve pushed against the eradicon's arm.

David gripped Steve's shoulders. "And what will you do, fight Megatron?" He shook the bot, "There is nothing you can do for him now!"

Steve stopped and became still, frame shaking. After a minute he settled down and his helm dropped a little in defeat.

His friend kept his servos on him. "Steve…?" When he did not move, he pulled his face up so he could see him.

Drones were the only ones who could tell each other apart; they were also the only ones able to sense each other's emotions.

Steve was crying silently.

David softened and rubbed his shoulders. Steve leaned forward into his friend's chest.

"I…I…" the bot couldn't find the right words. His spark was being ripped to shreds; all he could see in his processor was Starscream falling painfully to the ground, and the satisfied look on their master's face.

The other drone gently placed a servo on Steve's head. After a moment, he said quietly, "You probably saved his life, y'know,"

Steve looked up at him. "W-what?"

"You distracted Megatron at the last minute; you saved his spark, Steve."

The eradicon absorbed this. He took a step back from his partner. If he were a human he probably would've hiccupped. "I…I think I'll go to the berth now,"

David cocked his head worriedly. "Will you be alright?"

Steve nodded and retreated down the hall into his quarters, bidding his friend goodnight. He tiredly crawled into his berth and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"_You probably saved his life, y'know."_

* * *

><p>Steve woke from recharge the next cycle groggily holding his helm. Memories of the previous night filled him, causing him to hug himself to stop shivering; he'd had nightmares. He cycled one large intake before crawling out of his berth and stumbling to his feet.<p>

The eradicon exited his quarters out into the halls of the _Nemesis_. David was probably just now getting his recharge, assuming he stayed up most of the night watching Steve's door.

He watched as other drones exited out into the hall, all eventually turning and moving off in the same direction. Steve followed them into the mess hall, where several refueling stations were set up. He noticed with slight disdain as some of his comrades were already dipping into the high-grade this early in the morning.

The drone waited patiently in line to receive his cubes of energon. These cubes were of smaller, more manageable size than those in the actual energon vault, like cups of water from a large cooler.

Each drone received two for every refuel, which were two to three times a day. Today Steve took three cubes, thinking he'd need the extra energy since he hadn't recharged very well.

He sat at one of the tables with benches around the mess and tiredly sipped down two of his cubes through the slit in his faceplates he called a mouth. Before he could start on his third, a chamber-master announced for drones on bridge-duty to report immediately. Steve rose quickly and tucked the extra cube away for later in one of the storage compartments in his chest.

He arrived on the bridge as per usual. He sat at his station and quickly became busy entering data and codes. Soundwave would send the drones more files of data to organize, so Steve rarely had a break.

The drone did pause a few times in his work, however, to stare off into space; his concentration splintered with stray thoughts of Starscream.

He wanted to help his commander so badly, but he had no idea how to go about it. He considered enlisting some help, but he didn't want to put any of his friends at risk, nor did he think many would help anyway.

While pondering and discarding ideas, he looked up to see one of the drones receiving an order from Soundwave. The drone then climbed down from the helm to the lower deck of the bridge where Steve worked.

He approached, handing Steve a small stack of data-pads. "Deliver these to Officer Knockout in the medical bay."

Steve nodded, taking them and leaving the bridge. His fantasies continued, and by the time he dismissed the idea of filling Megatron's quarters with scraplets, the eradicon was in the medical bay.

He looked around for Knockout; the bot was nowhere to be seen.

"You there!" Steve turned to come face to face with the medic's assistant.

"Officer Breakdown!" the eradicon stood at attention. "Soundwave wished for me to deliver these to officer Knockout."

The bulky mech scowled. "Oh he did, did he?" Breakdown reached out with clumsy servos and took the data-pads from him. "In that case, I'll take those,"

Steve reluctantly let them go. "Um…sir…he was specific—"

"I'll get them to him!" Breakdown snapped. He tossed the data-pads on a—presumably Knockout's—messy desk. He turned back to the drone. "I need you to help move equipment into storage," he said.

Steve stumbled again, "But, sir, I have to return to my station…"

"I'll comm. the bridge that you're needed more here. Now move!" Breakdown snapped again. Steve quickly saluted and moved to where some other eradicons were lifting heavy boxes of supplies.

They worked together in silence, a few sending dirty looks toward Breakdown, who lazed about doing nothing.

Suddenly the doors to the med bay swished open to reveal Knockout with a strained expression. He smoothed it back into his customary smirk as he entered before his assistant could notice. Said assistant straightened up when he saw him.

Knockout went to his desk and flopped down on it dramatically, crossing his legs.

Breakdown waited expectantly. When the silence was obviously too much for the mech to bear, he let out a huff of air through his vents. "So, how bad was he?" he asked eagerly.

The racer stretched languidly before answering, "Megatron really did a number on him."

Steve strained his audials to hear their conversation; they must have been talking about Starscream.

"Oh?" Breakdown shifted from foot to foot excitedly, "So, did he still have both his wings?" Knockout gave him an exasperated look before nodding. Breakdown scowled. "Scrap."

Knockout rolled his optics at him; Unlike Breakdown, he was one of the few who didn't bet on Starscream's damage level.

Steve, who was aware of the betting, felt a wave of anger fill him. He forced it down, accidently shoving a crate onto a shelf a little too hard, causing the whole structure to wobble.

The noise attracted the stray attention of Knockout, who merely glanced his way before returning his gaze to his assistant. The mech then hopped off his desk and rolled his shoulders. "I'm going for a drive." He announced and began to walk from the med bay.

"Knockout?"

The racer paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Hmm?"

Breakdown frowned. "You seem distracted…is everything okay?"

"Everything's _fine_, Breakdown," he replied, continuing out.

"Was it something Starscream said?" he guessed.

Knockout stopped again and halfway turned to look at him. He gave his signature smirk and put his hands on hips to hide the slight shake in them all of a sudden. "Don't worry your thick little head about it, alright?" he said blithely before he turned away again with a wave of his hand. "I'll be back soon."

"But, Knockout—"

"_Goodbye, _Breakdown!" His voice floated through the doors and then the mech was gone.

Breakdown huffed in irritation and stomped over to his own work station to tinker with something, grumbling about fickle racers.

Steve gazed curiously after Knockout, wondering why the flamboyant officer was indeed acting a bit strange, but his thoughts were interrupted when another heavy crate was shoved into his servos.

* * *

><p>Knockout was through a bridge and tearing down an abandoned highway before anyone could stop and question him. Frankly, he wasn't in the mood to be questioned; his processor was still churning from the conversation he'd had earlier that cycle.<p>

**o0o0o**

Megatron had ordered Knockout to attend to "the prisoner". Naturally, he did, but when he saw Starscream, the racer was a bit stunned.

He had found the jet lying in a large pool of his own energon. His intakes were labored and slow and his shook with each rise and fall of his chest. He hadn't moved when Knockout came into his cell, the attending drones remaining just outside to give him room.

The medic kneeled at then former SIC's side. "Starscream," he had said, placing a light servo on his chest. He shook him a little, "Starscream!"

The seeker's optics snapped open and his body lurched away from his touch on instinct. The movement caused him to cough and sputter, his intakes coming out as a horrible wheezing.

Knockout's medical training kicked in and he restrained the mech. He pulled from his medical kit a small welder and began to close the wound on his abdomen, but not before welding a few bleeding valves shut first. He'd been instructed only to keep the seeker alive; no cosmetic repair, no replacements or installments.

"Wow, Screamy, I've seen you in better shape," Knockout said conversationally, halfway done closing the hole in the mech's frame. All he received in return was a pained grunt.

Starscream's talons were curled against the metal floor, the tips making an awful screeching as he worked against the pain. Knockout wasn't allowed to administer painkiller either.

When the medic finished, he tried to help Starscream sit up so he could work on his arm. The jet's movements were stiff; his shoulders and wings were locked up from not being able to move properly.

Knockout got to work closing the valves on his arm and capping some wires, kneeling still at Starscream's side. The seeker's stare was glassy until he finally seemed to register the other mech's presence.

"Knockout?" he asked as if addressing a mirage. The medic hummed in response. Starscream stared at him for a moment. "What are you doing here?" his voice was terribly raspy.

Knockout chuckled, "Megatron doesn't want you dead just yet,"

"Fabulous," the seeker groaned and winced as Knockout tweaked a nerve.

They sat in silence while he worked. Starscream seemed deep in thought, glancing at the medic every so often. Soon he began to fidget.

"Screamer, hold still!" the medic complained, trying not to electrocute them both.

They settled and were silent until Starscream asked again, "Knockout?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I know you're not loyal to Megatron," The seeker said slowly, as if he were revealing a secret.

Knockout's only response was a casual, "Oh?"

Starscream's ridge-plates drew together. "You're not loyal to anyone."

He paused in his work to look dramatically at the seeker, opening his optics wide. "Oh, please don't tell anyone, I might lose my job!" He snorted and resumed his work. "Please, Screamer."

A talon suddenly closed over his wrist and he looked up into desperate, red optics.

"Help me." Starscream said, his grip firm. He glanced once at the drones behind him.

"W-what?" Knockout managed. "Are you nuts?"

"Help me," the seeker repeated with an edge of desperation in his voice, "Help me out and off the ship; you won't be caught if you come with me."

Knockout shrugged him off and stood, backing away. He stared at Starscream for a moment before going for his medical kit. The jet's ruby gaze followed him.

"Knockout, please-" The medic ignored Starscream actual use of the word _please_ to shove a cube of energon into his servos.

The jet, although starving, set the cube aside, "All you would have to do is just get me a bridge—to anywhere! I just need to get out."

Knockout shook his head and turned away from him. "You're a fool, Starscream. Now, drink your energon,"

But the seeker refused. "Knockout, I can't stand it in here anymore!" He burst out, "I can't see the sky! I can feel the very walls closing in on me! Besides who knows what Megatron plans to do with me next!"

The racer turned toward him angrily. "I can't just help you Starscream!" he snapped, pacing back towards the other mech at his feet. "I can't help you, much less go with you; I have a mate to think about!"

Starscream's tones became more pleading, "Then bring him with us!"

Knockout looked at him incredulously. "Megatron put more dents in your head than I thought!"

"At least convince him to help us. Knockout, _plea—_" He was cut off by a stormy glance from the medic. "I just need an opportunity within the next two cycles; that's when he'll be back."

Knockout became curious despite himself. "How do you know?"

"It is his pattern," Starscream spat, "You don't think I'm aware of every _click _I spend in this cage? He comes after three cycles, and I fear what he has in mind next."

"You're _afraid?"_

"Do not mock me! I was speaking abstractly,"

Knockout rolled his eyes at the seeker. He looked down at him; an arm missing, his plume gone, his entire frame scarred and bruised; the claw marks on his face. He looked pathetic and more than a little desperate.

"It would bring me nothing but trouble," Knockout challenged, "What's in it for me if I help you?" Starscream flinched.

He looked away from him. "I'll admit it isn't much," Starscream muttered, "But I'm asking you to look into your _spark-_"

"I don't think you deserve it," Knockout muttered, thinking on what the other officers had been saying.

"No one deserves what has happened to me!" The seeker suddenly howled. "Have I not suffered enough?"

The medic looked at him again. Deliberation tore at his features before he sighed, kneeling down to the seeker's eyelevel. "I swear to _Primus,_ if something happens!..."

Starscream looked up with surprise which quickly changed into relief. He was about to thank him, when the other mech held up a servo.

"Not. Another. Word." The medic growled. Starscream couldn't help but smirk.

Knockout straightened with his hands on his hips. "Do you know where your missing parts went?"

The jet shrugged, the motion causing him to wince as it jostled his stiff wings. "I would assume they're still where Megatron threw them, out in the room there."

The medic then turned to one of the drones behind him. "See if you can find Screamer's missing parts," he said nonchalantly. He then looked seriously between the two eradicons. "Nothing said here is to be repeated, or I'll use _you_ for spare parts, understood?"

The drones straightened up. "Yes, sir!"

Knockout then turned and retrieved his medical kit. She straightened and looked down at Starscream. "As soon as something goes wrong, you're on your own," he warned, backing out of the cell and activating the bars. "I will not put my mate at risk."

Starscream simply placed his servo to his chest and lightly bowed his head. Knowing the medic couldn't stand any more gratitude, he simply said, "I understand," with a small smile.

Knockout huffed and strutted indignantly from the brig, the eradicons' following quickly after, one of them holding a box of Starscream's parts.

**o0o0o**

The sports car suddenly had to serve to avoid colliding with a deer that had bounded into the road, breaking his reverie. He braked on the curb as the creature sprinted into the woods with fright. He cursed about Earth organics and continued his drive; from then on, his thoughts were no longer of Starscream.

* * *

><p>"…and so Knockout has agreed to assist him!" David was saying eagerly. He'd set down the box of seeker limbs and was leaning forward as he retold what he'd heard in the brig.<p>

Steve stood before him, stunned, leaning back on the storage room wall for support. "Why would he…?

"I don't know, but, Steve isn't this what you wanted? Starscream might have a chance now!" David was animated.

The cogs were turning in his partner's head. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for! Steve thought silently.

The other eradicon shifted in the small space. "So what're you going to do?" David asked.

Steve shrugged. "I don't know," he answered honestly, "But I will make _sure _the commander gets out safely." David nodded, expecting as much.

He then gestured for them to leave. "C'mon; it's time for refuel," The bot hit the paneling, opening the door and exiting. Steve followed close behind.

As they entered the mess, evening refuel was already in full swing, the high-grade flowing in greater quantities than it had that morning.

While waiting for their energon, a drone came up to them, speaking to Steve. "Steve, have you got a minute?"

"Sure, H.M.," he replied, stepping out of line. H.M. jokingly stood for what humans called a "house mother"; it was his job to make sure everyone had their assignments and duties and were doing them, as well as settle any disputes amongst the soldiers.

H.M. folded his arms and nodded seriously. "I have taken into account your recent actions…" Steve's spark almost stopped; had he noticed how much time he'd been spending in the brig? Did he know his plans about Starscream? "…and I've noticed you have worked extra time on your shifts."

The eradicons was taken aback. "Sir?"

"I'm giving you some time off, Steve," he slapped on the shoulder and leaned in seriously. "Use it wisely." H.M. then turned and walked away to join the others in energon shots.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Steve was wandering around the commonplace contemplating what his next move should be.<p>

Knockout had agreed to be Starscream's temporary ally; should he approach him? The eradicon was thinking of ways of doing so without alarming the medic to giving up on the former SIC.

Steve decided he'd have to speak with Starscream first.

This thought made him nervous, as he always was around the commander. The bot fretted over it for nearly an hour before finally deciding he would go see him.

He crept along the walls of the _Nemesis_. It was late enough into the cycle that most officers would have gone to recharge, and drones not on duty were drinking, fragging, or doing the same.

Steve came to the brig, the two guards in front slumping against the wall. They nodded to him as he nervously entered. The doors shut behind him, leaving the room completely dark except for the glow of the energy bars.

He slowly approached, peering shyly from around the corner. Two glowing red optics found his.

"What are you doing here?" Starscream snapped, a hint of receding panic in his voice; he'd thought Megatron had come early.

"I…I-um," Steve stuttered.

He watched the glowing orbs rise and come closer, the seekers face illuminated by the energy bars. "Did Knockout send you?"

Steve's processor jumped at his. _It was a perfect opportunity!_ "Erm…um…no, sir." _Stupid, stupid!_

His face fell, and then became confused. "Then who sent you? Megatron?" Starscream pressed, the panic returning.

The eradicon quickly shook his helm. "No! No, I…I came myself, sir."

Starscream considered the drone, narrowing his optics. "…why?" _Probably to update the betting pool._ He thought grimly. Drones only bet hours of shift-work, rather than credits, so he really didn't see the point.

"I…I…I wanted…" Steve fumbled, unable to look in his commander's face any longer and settled for his feet instead. He carefully began to memorize how the shadows danced over his stilted bases.

Starscream detected his obvious fear of the former SIC's presence. "Nevermind," he said and began retreating to the back of his cell.

Steve suddenly lurched forward after him, nearly singing himself on the bars. "Wait!" he said. He took in a large intake and blurted out, "I want to help you,"

Starscream paused and turned back to him. "What?"

"I want to help you out of here…sir." Steve repeated.

The seeker shook his head. "Yes, yes, but what reason could you possibly have to want to assist me?"

Before Steve could answer him, there was a loud bang from the brig entrance; the soldiers outside had stood up and hit the walls behind them.

"Lord Megatron! What brings you here this late?" One of them said rather loudly, causing both Starscream and Steve to tense up. There was a muffled response. "Are you sure you want to, sir? I believe the prisoner is in recharge."

Steve began to panic. _What do I do, what do I do?"_

The seeker threw a piece of scrap-metal at him to regain his attention. "Hide!" he hissed furiously.

The eradicon looked around nervously for a place, listening to the obnoxious chattering of the drone outside- warning him-and the increasingly angry muffled responses.

Steve finally dove into the empty cell beside Starscream's, pressing himself into the darkest shadow. He was thankful it was so dark in here. As soon as he settled, the brig doors swished open, a beam of light hitting Steve's cell a split second before disappearing again. The light had also revealed the silhouette of Megatron.

He came forward in the darkness; his slow, heavy steps making Steve's spark tighten. He stopped before Starscream's cell and the eradicon strained his audials to hear him.

"Hello, Starscream."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Dun Dun Dunnnnn!<em>

_Yes, have a cliffhanger. :3 _

_Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this; merely a filler chapter to progress the plot a bit and hopefully giving you a little insight. I want to hear your guesses on what will happen!_

_The usual: I hope I stayed in character, that the plot wasn't too boring, etc. etc._

_I want to thank you all for your favorites, watches, and reviews! They make writing this worth it and I've been truly guilty I've taken so long to update. _

_I also want to thank _JenKristo _and _the-spoon-of-doom _for writing their fic and just giving me such great inspiration, as well as all the writers out there whose work I come across!_

_So please REVIEW&REVIEW~! I must know your thoughts! Suggestions are welcome also~_

_PS. I need some plot ideas for my other little fic _Medic's Grief; _any ideas?_


End file.
